micropedifandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki guidelines
This page gives you the list of wiki rules of which everyone must follow. Guidelines #Do not vandalize any page or file. #No user may curse/use profanity. #Be tolerant of everyone. #Be nice to everyone. #Always edit in good faith and also please submit a summary of your edit before publishing your edit to a certain page. #As secopedia is an encyclopedia, avoid bias or over-emotive language in articles, so that readers may have correct information. #Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #Sign your post using the signature and timestamp when on a talk or discussion page. EX:--Admin (talk) 15:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) #Use the preview button. It helps prevent edit conflicts and you will see the possible mistakes you might made. #Be a good example of the wiki by being nice and tolerating people. This is a friendly wiki people. #When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is a guiding principle of Natiopedia, and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #No personal attacks. If you disagree with users, don't call them idiots or insult them. Instead, politely explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself. #Be graceful. Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. #Respect copyright. Natiopedia uses the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. Don’t copy-paste information if you aren’t sure of the copyright. #No redlink saviors. A redlink savior is a small or insignificant article written to prevent a link from appearing red (when the article doesn't exist). Unless with proper constructive information, an article that looks like a redlink savior can be deleted after a warning period of two days. Blocking policy You may be blocked for the following #vandalism #disclosure of personal information without proper consent #persistent copyright violation, including the unauthorised plagiarism of Wikipedia or other websites #harassment, both privately and publicly #gross incivility and/or persistent personal attacks, including personal, professional or legal threats #racism #actions that place users in danger #consistant edit warring #sockpuppeting(making fake accounts) #ban evasion #other behaviour deemed disruptive at the discretion of an admin Users committing blockable offences will usually be first given a warning, unless circumstances make such leniency inappropriate. If an admin deems it necessary, or if a warning has already been given, a temporary or permanent ban will be issued. When establishing a block, administrators should ALWAYS provide a reason for why the block was given.